


If They Knew All The Things You've Done

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Merlin does, and Arthur's hand is on his throat as he hisses, "They can't see you up here. But what if they could? My sister, Gwen, all those friends of yours, they think they know you. Nice, sweet, Merlin. I wonder what they'd say if they could see you as you really are.  See all the things you've let me do to you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Knew All The Things You've Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nu_breed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The More You Get, the More You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942148) by [nu_breed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GORGEOUSFACE! Thank you for letting me squat on your couch for Supanova, for our mutual love of Arthur and Bradley and for being you. I adore you and I hope you have a fabulous day! <3
> 
> I really loved your story and wanted to give you this as a token of my appreciation for writing it. There's nothing better than interesting, complex characters, quality writing and fabulous angst, interspersed with incredibly hot sex, HELLO BALCONY! - you gave us all that. Thank you, and may you ever write all the fic. Go forth and write. Now. Right now.

 

 

**[Read the story here](942148) **

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/32521.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/If-They-Knew-All-The-Things-You-ve-Done-398064350)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
